


Someone Like You

by AchievementHunter



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementHunter/pseuds/AchievementHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll never find someone like you, Lu, never.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Like You

**Author's Note:**

> For the number one Vocaloid loving bae, Nohemi

“Comon bae, you have to come with me, it’s the five year reunion. Nobody else will be there alone!”

“I didn’t go to InterCo High School, I went to Crypton, won’t it be weird if I just happen to be at the rival school?”

“Lily is bringing Big Al, you’re not the only rival school mate that’ll be there.”

Luka sighed gently and turned over in the bed, facing Gumi, “I’ll go on one condition, you don’t leave my side all night.”

Gumi’s eyes lit up as she leaned over and kissed her, “Thank you thank you!”

* * *

 

“Are you sure we need to dress up like this? It’s just old school mates.”

“We have to be the best dressed couple there, we’re the best couple anyways, but we have to show it!” Gumi fixed the bow on Luka’s dress with a grin, “Besides, you look amazing.”

* * *

The punch tasted like cherries, Luka had concurred as she stood in a corner drinking it. Gumi was dancing around the room, seeing all of her old friends and smiling, occasionally pointing in her direction which she took as the signal to wave politely. After she waved Gumi’s various friends would nod or wave back before returning to their conversation, Luka forgotten in the corner.

It was a dull night, if Luka was honest. The music drifting through the room was from their years in high school, a bit of this, a drop of that, the concoction didn’t bode well for the dancers, skipping from a fast song to a slow one in no time. It was this that got Luka thinking what if she was the DJ. She determined she would have a rhythm for her songs. Fast, fast, medium, slow, medium, repeat. There would be a mixture of pop, some rock, and maybe a little of the foreign music she heard on the radio while she drove to work in the mornings.

The thought enticed her, mind swirling around what the perfect mix would be, how long until it became repetitive, maybe she would be a real DJ. Records in hand as she scratched and spun, but that was never really her happy place. Luka enjoyed sitting in the corner while her girlfriend danced around and that was just how it was. That was how it would stay. There was a short time though, she remembered, she would be pulled to the middle of the dance floor and dance, giggling the whole time at her friends horrible dancing. 

Her thoughts kept drifting from one thing to another, making a linear path in her mind. Dancing made her think of music, music of singing, singing of that one time at the karaoke bar, and so on. She had made her own little world in this corner of the high school gym, falling into her mind until the string of thoughts was broken. The train rushing around her mind halted to a stop and she looked up.

“Pardon? I didn’t hear you.”

“I said hey.” He looked harmless enough, purple hair almost as long as her own pink, causing her to wonder what if they braided their hair together, one big braid of beautiful color.

But they had. And it was, in fact, gorgeous, and he kissed her after as she giggled about finishing it and her mind went to a reeling halt. His name was Gakupo. They had dated in the summer of tenth grade and when Luka broke up with him she never looked back. 

“Hey.”

“I didn’t expect to see you here, thought you went to Crypton,” he chortled gently, eyes never meeting hers as he leaned against the wall next to her.

“I’m here with my girlfriend, you probably called her Gum Gum.” It was, in fact, her nickname in high school. According to Gumi it was because she always had gum no matter what class it was, teacher forbidding or not.

“Oh,” the pain on his face was evident, mouth etched into a deep frown.

It was at that moment Gumi decided to walk up to them, greeting Luka was a gentle peck to the lips before addressing the man next to her, “Oh my god! GakuPaku how are you? It’s been so long hug me you big nerd!” And so they did, the hug stiff on Gakupo’s end and as excited as ever on hers.

“Yeah, I was wondering where Gum Gum ended up, this is a pretty fine girl you’ve gotten yourself,” and his eyes looked pained but the ever obliviousness and happiness pumping through Gumi missed it as she grabbed Luka’s hand.

“Isn’t she perfect? We plan on getting married soon, you know,” and at that Gakupo looked like he had been destroyed, everything about him showing pain.

“Gumi, babe, why don’t you go back to your other friends, they’re looking over here like they want you,” so like that Gumi was gone again.

“I wasn’t lying, you know, when I said you were pretty fine.”

“I love her.”

“I’ve been trying to find someone like you since the summer of tenth grade, Lu. I still don’t know what went wrong.”

“You were a fling, a summer fling.”

“Luka, I still love you, I’ve loved you since I pulled you onto the dance floor at the beach and you laughed until you stomach hurt because I was a horrible dancer. I’ve loved you since you were sick and I came to your house and fed you soup. Luka Megurine it’s been seven years and I can’t get over you. I can’t get over the way you read a book, eyes so focused like it’s the most important thing in the world. I can’t get over how you used to look at me, like everything in you knew you loved me, and for the love of god I can’t get over you!” His voice was hushed as he delivered his monologue, standing over her and looking down in their little corner of the gym.

“Gakupo, I can’t just leave Gumi for you, I’m in love with her. This isn’t some tenth grade fling I legitimately need her. I’m sorry but you need to get over me, because I’m not coming back.”

“Right. Well it was good seeing you again,” his hand went to brush her hair behind her ear, Luka closing her eyes tightly as he did so, “I’ll never find someone like you, Lu, never.”


End file.
